


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Jarino



Series: Rima Lavellan, Herald of Andraste [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Claustrophobia, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Pillow Talk, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Trespasser, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Corypheus defeated and the Inquisition finding a moment to rest, Rima invites Cullen to move in with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart Is

“…You know, as much as I love the view, this roof of yours is a little ridiculous.”

Rima and Cullen were lazily lounging in bed that morning; content to spend the day cuddling and ignoring their duties for a while. After all, with Corypheus gone, they could afford a moment to rest. Cullen’s eyes had drifted closed and he was just enjoying the feeling of her pressed up against him when her comment pulled him out of his reverie.

Blinking his eyes open, he looked over to her to find her staring at him with a teasing smile.

Chuckling in response, he asked, “Oh? And why is that?”

“Because believe it or not, there _is_ such a thing as getting too close to the elements,” she said with a look of mild reprimand.

“Really?” he asked jokingly. “This coming from the elf who spent a majority of her life running through forests?”

She rolled her eyes. “Sleeping under the stars is a marvelous pastime, one I’ve greatly enjoyed sharing here with you, but even I know that doing so in the rain or snow is a death wish.”

Letting out a slow sigh, Cullen turned his head to the side. “I don’t let it bother me. The hole isn’t directly over the bed, so it’s usually fine, but otherwise, I always have the option of the couch downstairs.”

He fully expected the groan of annoyance that she let out in response, but surprisingly, the words of admonishment he thought she’d say never came.

When he returned his attention to her, he was confused to find her with a downcast gaze; her expression full of uncertainty. Before he could think to ask what was wrong, she spoke up, albeit somewhat quietly.

“I know why you haven’t fixed it,” she murmured softly. “And it isn’t just because you like the view.”

Though the words had not been said with confrontation, he could very clearly feel the lump settling in his throat. They’d discussed his past before, but he wasn’t particularly in the mood to bring it up again now.

“…I completely understand wanting to keep these living arrangements…Creators know I’ve enjoyed it just as much as you, but…” She let out a sigh. “I don’t want you to get sick…I let you stay here longer than I really should have. I-I know part of it was because your office was so close, but now that Corypheus is gone, you can probably afford to spend time away from here more, and…”

She ducked her head against his chest then, seemingly embarrassed from her rambling. Tentatively, Cullen began rubbing a hand along her back, trying to coax her to look at him once more.

His actions seemed to work, for soon enough, Rima was glancing up at him once more, a shy blush upon her cheeks. “What I’m trying to say is…Move in with me?” He stilled the instant the words left her mouth. However, she seemed to take this as a bad sign and glanced away with worry. “I…I just mean…I know you hate closed spaces, but I think it’ll be okay. The ceiling is pretty high, and there’s lots of windows! And, um…”

He continued to stare at her in shock, not quite processing what she was asking him.

“Josephine will make a fuss if I don’t use it enough,” she continued, her attention still directed away from him. “A-and it’s so empty all by myself, I was just thinking…”

She trailed off then, her expression dissolving into fear and uncertainty. Hoping to assuage her worries, Cullen asked softly, “You really want me to move in with you?” His voice was breathless, on the edge of disbelief.

Shocked by his question, she looked up at him with wide eyes. After a moment of hesitance, she answered quietly, “ I do.”

His expression slowly relaxed then, a warm smile slowly blossoming on his face. Adoration filled his eyes as he gazed at her. She knew how awful his night terrors were, and yet she was willingly inviting him to live with her; a silent promise of something more in their future.

In place of a proper answer, he dove forward to capture her mouth with his. She let out a startled sound before she melted into his embrace and began moving her lips against his. He exhaled slowly as they parted, attempting to control his breathing as he stared at her lovingly. “I’d love to,” he whispered with a smile.

Her face lit up then, and he silently thanked the Maker for allowing him to be in the presence of such a radiant sight.

\-----

A few days later, Cullen had successfully moved his chest of belongings to Rima’s quarters, and though he knew he’d be enduring comments from Rima’s companions for months to come, he knew it was worth it to be given this chance to live with her.

Once again, they were huddled up underneath the covers; their legs a tangled mess as Rima’s head lay tucked against Cullen’s neck. “So…” she began with a grin. “Glad you decided to stay?”

He gave a smile of his own before tilting his head to plant a peck on her forehead. “Oh, definitely.” Closing his eyes, he let out a blissful sigh. “I can’t say I have any experience with domesticity, but I have a feeling I’m going to like it.”

She glanced up at him in response, her eyes bright and full of joy. The smile she graced him with was a thing of wonder, and to be able to wake up to it every day was something he knew he would be grateful for for years to come.

“I’m glad,” she whispered happily, her eyes crinkling with mirth. “I’m so glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do something revolving around Cullen's claustrophobia and was also wanting to establish that they move in together. After seeing a post on tumblr that reminded me of this idea, I was inspired to write this short little drabble.


End file.
